The invention relates to a smoke generating device for a model train, and, more specifically, the invention provides a smoke generating device that can change the rate of smoke generated in response to load changes experienced by the engine of the model train.
Model train engines having smoke generating devices are well known. However, current smoke generating devices for model trains do not mimic the generation of smoke of a real train as closely as desired. Real trains generate smoke at a rate proportional to the loading of the engine of the train notwithstanding the speed at which the train is moving. This characteristic is not available in model toy trains. The heat generated by known smoke generator can cause the smoke generator to fail. The present invention solves these and other problems with the prior art.
The present invention provides an apparatus for generating smoke for a model toy train. The invention includes a smoke generating element connected to the train to generate smoke. The invention also includes a blower for generating an air stream to direct smoke out of the train. The invention also includes a controller for controlling the blower to generate the airstream at a predetermined rate. The predetermined rate is based on the load on the train.
The invention also provides a method for generating smoke from a model train. Smoke is generated with the smoke generating element connected to the train. A blower generates an air stream to move smoke out of the train. A controller controls the blower to generate the air stream at a particular rate in response to a signal corresponding to the load on the train.
Other applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.